


Untitled

by garbage_will_do



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanfic, M/M, Merlin/Will friendship, My First Fanfic, Suggestive Themes, coda to ep. 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_will_do/pseuds/garbage_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What changed Will's mind in 'The Moment of Truth'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea was what if Will stumbled across an intimate moment between Merlin and Arthur while he was leaving that changed his mind? Please let me know what you think. Comments are love!

Will had always hated nobles. Especially since his father had died fighting for Cenred. So he knew the moment he laid eyes on _Prince Arthur of Camelot_ , that he would hate him more than any other. The way he ordered Merlin and the other villagers around was so typical of men like him. They thought they were better than everyone else just because they had a title.

Which was why he didn’t understand why Merlin defended him. Merlin had always known Will’s opinion, and had shared it once upon a time. Perhaps that was why Will hated Arthur so much. The prince had somehow earned Merlin’s respect, and in the process had unknowingly come between the best friends. Will was jealous because Arthur had taken Merlin away from him.

The night before the attack Will planned to leave. After the meeting with the village and Arthur’s speech, he knew he couldn’t stay and watch his friends - people he’d known his whole life - die because some prince had given them false hope. He stopped back by his house to get his things then made his way towards the woods, where he knew he could take cover and hide until it was over. However, he didn’t expect to find both Merlin and Arthur already there and deep in conversation. At the sound of voices, Will ducked behind a tree to listen in.

“-really doing the right thing?” asked Arthur.

“You’ve given them hope, Arthur. They thought they would have to answer to Kanen forever, that their children would starve because of a greedy bully every winter.” And there was Merlin, reassuring him. “We can win this because you taught them how to fight back, how to defend themselves. They believe in your leadership, Arthur. Now you just have to believe in yourself.”

“People will _die_ tomorrow, Merlin. Even if we defeat Kanen, there will still be casualties.” Will was fuming. He knew people would die if they fought, that’s what he had been trying to tell them all. This prince didn’t even seem to care that there were lives at stake. And not only the men’s lives, but the women’s as well since he had agreed to let them fight.

“ _When_ we defeat Kanen, those that fall will know they fought nobly because they’re fighting for their right to live peaceably and without fear.” Will peeked around the tree to see what he could of the other two men. Both sat next to each other, and while Merlin was staring intently at Arthur’s face, the latter was twirling a leaf in his fingers and avoiding the former’s eyes. “Arthur… look at me. Look at me.” Merlin put a hand on the prince’s cheek and turned his face so Arthur had no choice but to meet his eyes. Will’s entire being flared in envy at the affection in the simple act. “We _will_ win tomorrow. I can promise you that.”

Arthur’s gaze turned considering. “There’s something about you, Merlin, but I can’t seem to figure it out.”

Merlin’s hand finally fell from Arthur’s cheek and his mouth twitched upward in a smile. “There’s nothing to figure out. I’m just the village idiot.”

“At last! We finally agree on something.”

“Prat.”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.”

“Why don’t you make me?”

There was the briefest of pauses, and then Arthur was leaning in and capturing Merlin’s lips with his own. Merlin gasped and then the kiss got deeper and their hands got tangled in hair and wrapped around shoulders and necks. From where he hid, Will could hear the wet sounds of tongues coming together, disgusted that the prince would use Merlin in such a way. But before he could announce his presence and put an end to it, they broke apart panting, and the way Merlin breathed the other’s name combined with the look on his face as he gazed into Arthur’s eyes made Will realize his mistake.

Merlin was in love with the Prince of Camelot. That was why he didn’t want to tell him about his magic, why he took his side instead of his best friend’s. And from the way Arthur looked back with nothing but affection and adoration, he returned those feelings. Will got up and left once skin started getting bared, and continued back to Ealdor hearing moans and gasps follow him. Tomorrow he would fight. Because if Merlin could be brave enough to risk his life and his heart by living at the heart of Camelot with a secret as big as magic, then Will could be brave enough to fight for his home.

And when he claimed to use magic as he lay dying, he was helping Merlin stay with the man he loved for just a little bit longer.


End file.
